Secret Admirer
by Shuriken-chan
Summary: The Narutoverse has a little yaoi fanclub called...


**A/N~ Crack? Stupid little ficlet? _Wishful thinking?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Admirer<strong>_

"Itachi, how do you spell 'dysfunctional'?"

"D-Y-S-Why?"

"D…Y…S…Y… then?"

"No, Shisui, _why_."

"That's what I said, D-Y-S-"

"No, _why_ do you need to know how to spell dysfunctional?"

"Oh." Shisui said, scratching his head. He stared down at the pieces of notebook paper in his hand, then looked back at his cousin stretched out next to him on his bed. Itachi was holding a book in his hand, and had brought it down from his face to talk. The puzzled look on the younger one's face made Shisui blush.

"I-I… was just… writing… words. On a piece of paper."

Itachi's eyes lit up and he sat up to peer over Shisui's shoulder. The pieces of paper were gone from his view as soon as he took a breath to read out loud. He frowned. "What are you writing? Give it to me-"

Shisui refused, holding the paper even farther out of Itachi's reach. However, the younger one did not give up. He took a handful of Shisui's hair, pulling him down and stretching over him to retrieve the words.

"Itachi, this is a very awkward position-Mrff!" Shisui and Itachi fell to the floor, half-wrestling each other for the notebook paper. The older boy kneed the younger one in the stomach, causing him to double over and holding him off long enough for the paper to be tossed aside before the little fight resumed.

Shisui sat on Itachi's back, ultimately stopping him.

"You're crushing me!" Itachi whined, clawing at the floor, trying to wriggle away. "Godammit, Shisui, I just wanted to read what you wrote!"

"Well you can't!"

"And why not? Is it something _that_ private?"

Shisui hesitated, ignored Itachi's struggles. Then nodded. "Yes. Nobody can read it."

At these words Itachi went still, and stared at his friend with sober eyes. "Okay," he said calmly, "if you don't want me to read it, I won't."

Shisui perused him carefully, deciding whether to trust him or not, then got up and helped Itachi to his feet.

The younger one thanked him, and then smiled with a pair of irresistible doe eyes. And shortly after, ran to the notebook paper before Shisui could catch his ponytail.

"Traitor!"

Itachi snickered and skimmed the piece before Shisui snatched it away again. Skimmed it _well._

"_You're_ the traitor, Shisui! That is a _Bitter Nakano_ _drabble!_" The younger boy accused while pounding on the older one's back with his fists. Itachi kicked out Shisui's legs, and ripped the story away. Shisui attempted to grab it back, but was refuted when Itachi pinned him down, glaring into his eyes.

"Now, now-Itachi! Be-be careful with it! It may be the best thing I've ever written and the community's _creator _asked me for it! ITACHI!"

"I wouldn't harm _that_. Now _you _are a different circumstance…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed into slits, causing Shisui's eyes to widen in pure terror.

"Tell me your pen-name. Now."

"Ahhh…" The older boy was hesitant, in fear of his precious account and his entire collection of oneshots being erased. And there was no doubt in his mind that Itachi would get the location of his _flash drive_ out of him.

"Shisui." Itachi shook him a little.

"But Itachi-"

"Shisui. This is me making a threat-"

"SECRET_ADMIRER349!"

"…" Itachi's eyes stayed slits as they stared at Shisui for a few more seconds. Probably deciding whether to spare him or not. Shisui silently waited for the verdict. A small grin slowly crept onto the younger boy's face, causing the older one to squeeze his eyes shut and whimper.

Shisui felt Itachi's breath by his ear, and then a whisper: "…_I_ am the community's creator, stupid."

The impossible words taken in and barely processed, Shisui's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, _right_ into Itachi's waiting lips.

It was messy, but Shisui thought it was nice, the way Itachi's tongue flicked around his mouth and the way his lips tasted. _Cherry lip gloss._

They both broke for air, Itachi curled up in Shisui's lap, his head resting on his chest. The older boy held the younger one tight, resting his chin on the top of his head.

Itachi buried his face into the nape of his friend's neck, while his hand slid up under Shisui's shirt and over his bare back. The older one responded with a satisfied sigh, vaguely wondering what other parts of Itachi would taste like. _I'll find out soon._

Out of the corner of his eye, the younger boy spotted the notebook paper.

"Shisui… we _are _a bit dysfunctional… aren't we?"


End file.
